De terugkeer van Lucario
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Aan het einde van "Lucario en het mysterie van Mew zie je dat ash door middel van zijn aura zegt "zijn aura is met mij" maar wat zou er daarna gebeuren? Wat als Lucario ineens terug komt en hij zal moeten wennen aan het leven in de toekomst met Ash als zijn trainer" IK BEZIT NIKS ALLES IS VAN DE MAKERS VAN POKEMON!
1. Chapter 1: het einde van een lange dag

Hoofdstuk 1: het einde van een lange dag

"ash kan je me even helpen?"

riep may die achter Ash liep. Ze waren onderweg naar de uitgang van de boom des levens. Mew vloog voorop en zag er duidelijk al stukken beter uit.

"Ash! een beetje hulp graag!"

Riep may nu een beetje kribbig. Maar ash hoorde het niet, hij was te diep in gedachten over wat er allemaal was gebeurd die dag, dat hij niet hoorde dat may om een beetje hulp vroeg. Een paar minuten geleden had Lucario, de beste vriend van de held heer Aaron zijn leven opgeofferd om de boom van het begin te redden. Deze rotsformatie die leek op een boom was de thuisplaats van Mew, en Mew was verbonden met de boom, en omdat Mew een hele hoge koorts kreeg, zag het ernaar uit dat ze boom zou sterven, Lucario had toen zij Aura gebruikt op Mew, zodat Mew zou overleven, maar hiervoor zou Lucario sterven, Ash had hem willen helpen, Maar Lucario had hem uit de cirkel geduwd, waardoor de jonge trainer niet meer in staat was om hem te helpen. Nu waren Kid Summers, Ash,May, Max en Brock onderweg naar de uitgang. Mew vloog voorop en zag er duidelijk een stuk beter uit. Hij stal af en toe zelfs de Pet van Ash, zodat de jonge trainer erachteraan moest hollen om zijn geliefde pet terug te krijgen.

Naar een tijde vonden ze dan eindelijk hun weg naar de uitgang en wisten de trainers weer veilig terug te keren naar Emerald Castle in de auto van Kid. Lady Eileen staat hen al op te wachten in de troonzaal wanneer ze terug komen.

"waar is Lucario?\"

Vraagt ze meteen als ze ziet dat de hond-achtige pokemon er niet bij is. iedereen buigt bedroeft zijn hoofd nu. Ze weten niet helemaal hoe ze dit moeten zeggen.

"Lucario...Lucario is terug bij heer Aaron\"

Wist ash uiteindelijk uit te brengen. De koningin keek hen bedroeft aan. Ze had gehoopt nog een hoop te kunnen leren over het vervelden van haar koninkrijk. Maar na een paar minuten herpakte ze zichzelf, ze wist dat ze beter niet kon laten merken dat ze ook bedroeft was, want dat zou ook effect hebben op hun onderdanen.

"het is jammer dat Lucario hier niet meer is, maar laten we hopen dat hij gelukkig is waar hij nu is"

Zei ze met een glimlach naar het portret van Heer Aaron (waar Lucario nu ineens ook bij stond afgebeeld) De andere keken nu ook naar het portret en zagen tot hun grote ontsteltenis dat Lucario nu ineens ook op de afbeelding stond. Hij keek met een trotse blik naar zijn leermeester en beste vriend.

_"ik hoop het, voor hem en voor heer Aaron"_

Zei Ash met zijn Aura terwijl hij vastbesloten naar het portret van Lucario en heer Aaron keek.

Onze helden blijven nog voor een paar dagen op Emerald Castle, zodat ze een beetje konden verwerken wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Kid moest helaas de volgende dag alweer verder, maar ze beloofde contact te houden met hen. Ash en Pikachu maakte de dagen daarna veel wandelingen door de tuin van het kasteel. Lady Eileen was erg druk met haar dagelijkse koninklijke bezigheden, Maar zodra ze klaar was daarmee kwam ze naar onze helden toe en vertelde hen alle verhalen die ze wist over Heer Aaron en Lucario.

Altijd als Ash een nieuw verhaal had gehoord ging hij naar die plak toe en keek naar de plek waar Lucario had gestaan zo lang geleden met een droevige blik

_"Ik wou dat je hier was, bij ons"_

Dacht hij dan door zijn Aura met een droevige blik.

"Pikachu, Pika PI"

Zei Pikachu met een droevige blik op zijn trainer. Hij werd ontvoerd door Mew, Hierdoor had hij niet echt de kans gehad om Lucario te leren kennen. Maar zoals iedereen wel weer kunnen Pokemon ons maar al te goed begrijpen als we praten, ze kunnen ook terug praten maar dat verstaan we helaas niet. Pikachu was dan ook niet gek, en had alles gehoord over hun avontuur om hem op te halen. Vooral de Ruzie die Ash en Lucario hadden gehad over hem was hem goed bij gebleven.

Lucario had namelijk beweerd dat Ash Pikachu ongetwijfeld in de steek had gelaten als hem dat uitkwam. Ash was daarop kwaad geworden en gezegd dat hij dat nooit zou doen, en dat hij dacht dat Lucario eerder Heer Aaron had latten stikken, dit gevecht eindigde met een duik in de rivier.

Gelukkig voor hem hadden de 2 het weer goed gemaakt nadat ze allemaal hadden gezien hoe heer Aaron Lucario had opgesloten in de staf., en hadden ze hem samen opgehaald.

Ash schudden nu zijn hoofd en liep terug naar binnen. Het was al laat en hoogtijd dat hij eens naar bed ging. Hij poetste zijn tanden en nadat ze Lady Eileen een goede nacht hadden gewenst gingen ze allemaal naar bed en viel Ash al vlug in slaap...

dat was het eerste hoofdstuk mensen! Ik hoop dat jullie het wat vonden!

Reageer alsjeblieft!


	2. Chapter 2: de terugkeer van een vriend

Hoofdstuk 2: De terugkeer van een vriend

die nacht, terwijl ash sliep, had hij een vreemde droom

_"droom ash"_

_hij stond weer bij de boom van het begin, en liep zo snel als hij kon naar het hart van de boom waar Lucario zich had opgeofferd voor hen en voor het leven van de boom en Mew. Maar de schaduwen van Heer Aaron en Lucario, die daar normaal wel waren, waren er nu niet meer! De kristalen vormen waren leeg! _

_Plots was er een helder licht, en stonden Lucario en Heer Aaron voor hem. _

_"Ash, eindelijk ontmoeten we elkaar" _

_Zei heer Aaron met een vriendelijke glimlach. _

_"ja hier ben ik! hebben jullie mijn hulp nodig nu?" _

_Vroeg ash een beetje verbaast. _

_"nee, we wilde alleen maar met je praten\" _

_Heer Aaron wees hierbij naar Lucario die naast hem stond. _

_"je was heel dapper toen de boom des levens in gevaar was! Je handelde als een ware beschermheer van Aura, en daarom zal ik nu jou wens in vervulling laten gaan, Lucario mag met jou terug gaan naar de wereld van de levende" _

_Zei heer Aaron met een trotse lach. Nu pas Keek Lucario zijn meester aan met een bange blik in zijn ogen. _

_"maar meester, dat betekend..." _

_stamelde hij met een veelbetekenende blik op zijn meester en beste vriend . Heer Aaron lachte vriendelijk naar hem en lag een hand om zijn schouders. _

_"Lucario, Ik heb jou in die staf opgesloten zodat je niet met mij zou worden vernietigd toen ik de boom des levens redden! het minste dat ik voor jou kan doen is je een normaal leven geven met een goede trainer en beschermheer van Aura als vriend..._

_met deze woorden hief heer Aaron zijn handen op en verdween de droom om hen heen... _

**WOW!**

ash keek geschrokken om zich heen toen hij wakker werd. hij lag gelukkig nog steeds in zijn bed in het kasteel, of nog steeds of **WEER **natuurlijk. die droom voelde wel heel echt aan!

"Pikachu je gelooft nooit wat ik heb meegemaakt"

Fluisterde Ash tegen zijn pokemon, maar Pikachu lag naast zijn kussen en was vast in slaap, maar als pikachu niet tegen hem aan lag...Wie lag er dan op zijn borst?

Ash tilde de deken een klein stukje op en zag tot zijn grote ontsteltenis dat Lucario op zijn borst lag. Hij was vast in slaap maar hij had waarschijnlijk een nare droom, want ash hoorde hem in zijn slaap mompelen

_"alsjeblieft meester, laat me niet alleen\" _

verstond hij naar een paar keer goed te hebben geluisterd.

geen zorgen Lucario, alles komt goed nu

zei ash tegen de hondachtige pokemon doodmiddel van zijn Aura krachten. Lucario rilde heel even maar viel daarna in een rustigere slaap. Ash glimlachte naar zijn nieuwe vriend, lag zijn armen om hem heen en viel ook weer in slaap


End file.
